Me Basto
by Mariia213
Summary: A veces el amor no puede superar los problemas, las normas.. dos personas de mundos diferentes, nunca podrán compartir el mismo camino.


**La autora dice: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Este OS está basado en la canción de Camila con el mismo título.

**Summary: **A veces el amor no puede superar los problemas, las normas.. dos personas de mundos diferentes, nunca podrán compartir el mismo camino.

·

·

·

**Hola mis amores, os dejo este OS. Está inspirando en una canción de mi grupo favorito. Espero que os guste, que dejéis muchos comentarios, que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. También darle a favorito ;)**

**Muchos besiiiiitos mojaditos! Mua!**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**ME BASTO**

Recuerdo perfectamente el primer día que pise esa casa. El cielo estaba cubierto por un manto de nubes oscuras, y unas primeras gotas anunciaban que la tormenta se acercaba, todo alrededor era verde y húmedo, y es que era la primera vez que pisaba aquellas tierras en las que pocos días al año llegaban los rayos del sol.

Una gran casa blanca, se alzaba elegante delante de mi, con grandes ventanales y puertas de madera maciza.

Hacía algunos minutos que el carruaje que me había traído ya había partido, pero yo como una tonta novata, no podía dejar de admirar la elegancia que tenía enfrente de los ojos.

La familia Cullen había requerido mis servicios como doncella, así que había dejado mi casa, que estaba a un día de ahí donde me encontraba, y me instalaría en la casa de mis nuevos señores.

Con una maleta en la mano, donde guardaba mis pocas pertenecías, me acerqué a la puerta y con un poco de miedo llamé con timidez.

Según había escuchado los Cullen's eran una familia de médicos prestigiosos, y eso me imponía bastante, ya que a mi dieciséis años era la primera vez que trabajaba en una casa en la que no conocía, y esa no era cualquier casa, era una familia adinerada, y era un gran logro que yo estuviera a ese lugar, pero gracias a mi madre que conocía una de las doncellas que trabajaba en esa casa, me encontraba frente a frente con lo que esperaba que fuera mi futuro.

Había dejado atrás a mi amigas, a mi familia.. pero ellos estaban contentos de mi buena suerte, porque en 1920 las oportunidades de trabajar en una casa como aquella se podía contar con los dedos de una mano.

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver una gran entrada, donde descansaba el pie de una enorme escalinata blanca.

-Bueno día, le puede ayudar en algo?- preguntó el mayordomo.

Era joven, vestía de negro, y tenía una apariencia seria, que era correcto respecto al trabajo que desarrollaba. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacía atrás, y sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz de la lampara de cristal que colgaba del techo.

-Buenos días, esto.. soy Isabella Swan, y vengo a trabajar de doncella.

-Oh!- parecía sorprendido

-Algún problema?

-No.. es que pareces muy joven.. pero eso está bien, podrás desempeñar más trabajo.

No sabía como tomarme eso, así que solo asentí.

-Encantado de conocerte Isabella, mi nombre es Mike Newton. Espera aquí, voy a buscar a Sue, para que te ayude y te enseñe todo esto.

Me quedé ahí parada mientras veía como Mike desaparecía por una puerta más pequeña comparado con las otras que podía ver, seguro que era la de servicio.

El rato que estuve sola pude observar más minuciosamente. Había un jarrón azul y blanco en una rincón, donde colocados de forma muy artística descansaban unas bonitas flores secas, un pequeño mueble de madera en el que estaban dibujadas pequeñas flores que parecían claveles..

-Isabella?

Me giré y frente a mi había una mujer de cabello oscuro, vestida con un vestido negro y delantal blanco.

-Isabella, soy Sue, la amiga de tu madre, ahora voy a enseñarte esto, te explicaré cuatro cosas, y te diré cuales son tus tareas para que te pongas a trabajar de inmediato.

Asentí. Sue parecía una buena mujer y con mucha experiencia.

Subimos por la escalinata, y embobada no perdía ningún detalle de esa magnífica casa.

-Bueno Isabella, esta familia, esta formada por los señores Cullen, Carlisle y Esme, son muy buenas personas, nada que ver con los ricachones que hay por la zona. Tienen dos hijos, la pequeña, Alice, es una niña adorable, creo que tiene la misma edad que tú.. cuantos años tienes?

-Dieciséis

-Pues si, tiene la misma edad que tú. Ella está comprometida con el señorito Jasper Hale, un soldado que a sus diecinueve años ya ha recibido medallas por valentía. Y luego está Edward, él es muy inteligente, está siguiendo los pasos de su padre, y en un futuro muy próximo se convertirá en médico, y yo sé que será uno de los mejores. Edward se toma muy enserio la medicina, a parte es un chico muy apuesto, así que con la chica que se case, que tiene que ser pronto porque ya tiene veinte años, será muy afortunada de tenerlo como marido.

Se veía a leguas que Sue estaba muy orgullosa de ellos, seguro que los había tratado desde pequeños, y los había visto crecer, y seguro que ellos la trataban muy bien, porque sino no le brillarían los ojos y sonreiría cuando hablaba de ellos.

-Como personal.. hay poca gente trabajando en esta casa. Está Mike, el mayordomo, yo que soy la que revisa que todo esté en perfectas condiciones, Emily que se encarga de la cocina, Jessica que se encarga de el primer piso de la casa.. y tú, que te vas a encargar del segundo piso. Gracias a tu llegada, yo y Jessica tenemos menos trabajo, antes de tu llegada hacíamos el segundo piso entre las dos, y siempre íbamos apuradas de tiempo. Vas a ser de mucha ayuda.

Eso me hizo sonreír, estaba contenta de ser útil en ese lugar.

-El segundo piso constá de las habitaciones principales, de dos baños y la terraza. Tiene que estar todo listo antes de la hora de comer. Por las tardes si no hay nada que hacer, y los señores no te necesitan las tendrás libres. Dormirás con Jessica y conmigo.

Dicho esto me llevó hacía la cocina donde se encontraban Emily, una chica morena y de ojos negros, y Jessica, que era rubia y con ojos marrones.

Eran muy simpáticas, en pocas horas me sentí como una más de ese lugar.

-Isabella, ven que te enseñaré nuestra habitación.

Seguí a Jessica hasta una puerta que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la cocina, ahí, habían tres camas, y la habitación no era para nada pequeña. Había un escritorio con una silla, y tres cómodas de madera clara.

-Esta será tu cama- dijo señalando la cama que estaba más cerca de la ventana- y puedes guardar tus cosas en esta cómoda de aquí.

Coloqué mis escasas pertenencias en el primer cajón, cuando lo abrí el olor a madera y a bosque inundó mis pulmones.

-Y Jessica.. Emily y Mike donde duermen?- pregunté no queriendo ser muy cotilla.

-Te has fijado que hay otra puerta como esta en la otra esquina de la cocina?- asentí- pues ahí duerme Mike, y Emily duerme en su casa con su marido Sam.

Sonreí, y fuimos hacía fuera, tenía que empezar con mis tareas.

((((((0))))))

Antes de la hora de comer, y tal y como me había dicho Sue, la segunda planta de la casa, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Había quitado el polvo a conciencia, con la intención de no dejar ni una mota de este.

Las habitaciones eran increíbles, grandes y magníficas. Llenas de cosas que yo jamás me podría permitir, ni siquiera soñar en tenerlas.

La recamara de el señor Carlisle y su esposa, estaba pintada de un color muy claro, pero no llegaba a ser blanco, y una linea de color azul imitaba con elegancia alrededor de la habitación el movimiento de las olas del mar. La cama era de las grandes, y estaba vestida con sábanas del mismo color que la linea de las paredes.

La habitación de la señorita Alice, estaba llena de color, y un increíble armario guardaba todos y cada uno de sus vestidos echos a medida.

Por último la habitación del señor Edward, la que estaba al fondo del corredor, me dejó con la boca abierta. Y es que entre sus paredes, se escondía la mayor colección de libros que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.

Con la yema de los dedos toqué el lomo de todas esas obras de arte.

Gracias a mi padre podía disfrutar del placer de leer un libro. Aunque en el momento que me dijo que me enseñaría a leer, lo encontré la cosa más absurda, porque en esos tiempos lo que tenía que aprender una niña era a coser y cocinar, a medida que iba pasando el tiempo me daba cuenta que lo mejor que hay en esta vida es poder sumergirse entre las páginas de un libro.

Un carraspeo me devolvió al mundo real. Al girarme me encontré apoyado en el marco de la puerta un ángel de cabellos color bronce.

-Yo.. yo lo siento.. mejor me voy- dije con la cabeza gacha.

-No te disculpes- la voz era varonil y única- yo también adoro leer, y puedes coger un libro, el que quieras, cuando más te apetezca.

-Gra.. gracias, pero.. no sería lo correcto, mejor será que vaya a terminar con mis tareas.

-Lo correcto? Los libros son míos, y yo decido si los puedes coger o no. Y la respuesta es que si es lo correcto que los puedes leer.- el ángel caído se acercó a mi rozando sus dedos en mi mejilla- has dicho tareas? Que tareas puede hacer esta hermosa mujer?

-Yo.. yo.. soy Isabella, la nueva doncella.

-Ooh, que descortés de mi parte, yo soy Edward. Nueva doncella?- el mayor de los Cullen's agarró mis manos y las acarició con delicadeza- no tienes manos de doncella, tú no tendrías que servir, tú tendrías que ser servida.

-Mi señor.. me alaga, pero mi trabajo es limpiar, cocinar.. lo que se me mande.. Ahora si me permite.. tendría que bajar, Sue me estará buscando.

-Perdón.. tienes razón no te entretengo más, ha sido agradable hablar contigo Isabella, sería un honor poder hacerlo de nuevo muy pronto.

El color de mi rostro pasó de ser de un blanco translucido a un brillante rojo.

Los ojos jade de Edward no podían esconder la curiosidad que estaba sintiendo.

Entonces él hizo algo que me sorprendió. Depositó cerca de la comisura de mis labios un casto beso, que para mi sería algo demasiado "grande" para poder dejar pasar..

Los días pasaban, y por curioso que pareciera, el que tendría que ser mi señor, se había ido convirtiendo poco a poco en un buen amigo, aunque mi corazón quisiera algo más.

Las tardes que tenía libres las pasaba con Edward porque él me lo pedía, y hablábamos de todo un poco. Los temas principales eran la infancia, los amigos.. pero sobretodo los libros. Pasábamos horas y horas charlando de las magníficas obras literarias que habían pasado por nuestros dedos.

Una noche en la que no podía dormir, subí a la terraza del segundo piso, esa que limpiaba cada mañana, mirando las estrellas pasé mucho rato, sentía que había algo dentro de mi que tenía que me oprimía el corazón, y aunque no lo quería reconocer lo podía resumir con una sola palabra: amor.

Ya hacía mucho tiempo que me engañaba, pero no se puede esconder tanto tiempo lo que alguien siente, estaba enamorada desde el primer momento en que lo vi de él, del que era uno de mis señores, el que poco a poco se había ganado mi confianza y mi amistad, del que no podía dejar de pensar, al que si le pasaba algo yo me moría.. de Edward.

Pero estaba mal, yo no podía sentir todo eso, eramos diferentes, no pertenecíamos a la misma clase social, no podíamos estar juntos, porque nadie lo vería con buenos ojos..

-Que puedo hacer?- pregunté a las estrellas y a la luna

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, el dolor del temor de un amor no correspondido era demasiado para mi esa noche..

-No puedes dormir?- preguntó una voz que reconocería entre miles.

-No, salí a mirar las estrellas- dije mientras intentaba secarme las lágrimas.

Pero fue un gesto inútil, Edward fue rápido y lo vio, vio como estaba llorando.

Me seco muy suavemente esas gotas de agua que mojaban mi rostro.

-Porque lloras Isabella?- preguntó. Yo no podía reponderle..- Una mujer solo llora así por amor.. es eso mi bella Isabella? Lloras por amor?

-Si.. -dije con la voz entrecortada

-Mataré a todo aquel que te haga sufrir- juró mientras con sus ojos buscaban los míos.

-Si te viera morir, yo moriría acto seguido..

Se hizo el silencio, solo silencio. Edward estaba procesando la información dicha, y yo me sentía cada vez mas incómoda en ese lugar.

Los segundos pasaban, y nadie decía nada.

Suspiré y me dispuse a salir corriendo de ese lugar, a desaparecer hasta mi habitación, dormir y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Edward tiró de mi y colocó sus manos en mi cintura acercándome

a él.

-Tú me amas Isabella?-preguntó con la voz llena de duda y esperanza- Respóndeme.. me amas?

-Yo.. yo.. te amo Edward.

Me acarició la mejilla y entonces dijo algo que hizo que mi corazón latiera locamente:

-Yo también te amo. Isabella si me hubiera enterado antes que sentías lo mismo por mi, no me hubiera callado durante tanto tiempo, habrías descubierto mis sentimientos mucho antes.. te amo..

Y ahí fue cuando me besó, cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, cuando su aliento se mezclo con el mio..

Quería sentirlo más cerca de mi, y eso ya era imposible, nuestros cuerpos estaban tan juntos.. pero quería más y más.. y poco a poco nos fuimos entregando el uno al otro, bajo las estrellas, bajo el cielo de Forks, me entregué a ese hombre en cuerpo y alma. Su cuerpo y mi cuerpo era solo un cuerpo.. nos amamos, nos deseamos, lo disfrutamos..

((((((O))))))

Habían pasado algunos días y Edward y yo seguíamos teniendo nuestros encuentros y cada día, y aunque pareciera imposible, lo amaba cada vez más.

Pero una noche mientras se estaba acabando de limpiar la cocina, y lo ensuciando por la cena, escuche algo que jamás hubiera querido escuchar y que me rompió y mil y un pedazos.

-Ya han encontrado prometida para el señorito Edward, es una de las hermanas Denaly.

Entonces me guié por mis instintos, y corrí hasta mi dormitorio.

Guardé todas mis pertenecías en mi pequeña maleta y pedí a Mike que buscará un carruaje que me tenía que ausentar por unos días por asuntos familiares.

Cuando en la casa Cullen todos dormían, yo salí de esa casa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón roto por los momentos vividos, y me subía a ese coche de caballos que me esperaba.

Me alejaba de Edward, me alejaba de él porque jamás podríamos estar juntos, porque eramos de lugares distintos, de mundos diferentes, y porque cada uno tenía que seguir su camino.

Cuando los caballos empezaron su trayecto una voz que nunca hubiera confundido se hizo eco en el silencio de la noche.

-Isabella, no te vayas..- gritó Edward, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

**¿Merezco vuestros comentarios?**

**Mariia213**


End file.
